The Other Child
by ULLgetOVAit
Summary: New chracter my creation continues from around the 5th or 6th book kinda end og 5th start of 6th.. im a newbie so plz review...nicely...ive been told that the stpry line gets confusing from my friend but i think ppl will get by the end...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A girl of sixteen sat in a family room of a gracious manor, that unfortunately didn't belong to her, but was home to Lucius and his son, her .. Well not boyfriend but good friend Draco Malfoy. As Draco and her sat in the room Lily, the girl, leaned in close to Draco. Her head resting on his chest. She was listening to the calming slow beats it made. Which apposed to the heated discussion happening in the hall it was way better.

Lily was a nice figured girl who had both here mum and her dads talents.

She had an above normal skill with potions and cool enough, the way she saw it, legimacy, She also was brilliantly smart, always outsmarting the Hermione girl much to the golden trios annoyance. She was also had amazing looks though not as beautiful as Draco (but we'll get to him soon), She had long, straight, bouncy onyx hair She had piercing green, no emerald, eye that made every guy melt.

As Lily leaned Draco wrapped a reassuring arm around her resting lightly on her stomach. Lily looked up not taking her head of his chest, green met grey. Draco was beautiful with shiny, short, white blonde hair, a perfect tan wrapped around a perfectly sculptured body. He like Lily had a received a wonderful talent from his father. Two different fathers people!. And a kind heart from his mom, thought he never showed it in public and hated to admit it … sometimes.

"Will you stay with me? No matter what?" asked Lily

"always" replied Draco, brushing a strand away from Lily face only for it to fall back over her left eye.

They both smiled.

* * *

Lucius gave a curt nod to Severus then opened the huge, grand doors that led to the family room the two mates now occupied.

Draco and Lily sat up startled but not showing it on their faces, they had been trained better.

"Sorry for the interruption but Severus and I have pondered ….

More like argued thought Lily

… over your request" Lucius didn't get a chance to continue as Draco had given a slight but noticeable gasp as a normally handsome man walked in the door.

"Do not worry Draco I am fine, these are here by magic and will disintegrate when the Dark Lord feels right." said Severus, referring to the many gashes and deep cuts smothered all over his face. Severus however was usually a handsome man with normally a perfect looking face, except for the fact it was usually scowling in public or blank, and when not wearing a cloak you could see that he was almost deathly thin but other wise a handsome … evil looking man. Now however he looked battered and worn down and was wearing what unbelievably could even be a darker shade of black cloak, concealing.

'He's always concealing' thought Lily who already had been informed of why her dad look completely battered and frankly looked like shit!

"As I was saying" said Lucius making the children turn their attention back to him once again. "Severus and I understand why you don't want to join but to keep up appearances you must appear eager and willing" Lucius frail smile was become more and more frail. " Oh and Lily your excuse for enrolling into Hogwarts late is you're a close family friend and are exchanging from Australia."

"Which you kind of are" piped Draco.

All occupants of the room smiled, they were together.

* * *

The mood was broken by the sound of Narcissa's voice calling "Dinner! And the owls have come"

The two blondes moved out, each as eager as the other to get food, leaving Severus and Lily .. Alone, finally.

"Dad, I don't want Draco two do it alone" Lily finally said, breaking the silence. Her face was showing more than ever how sad and concerned she was.

Severus moved closer to Lily and looked sympathetic and put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "It is meant to be done by himself for a good reason" Severus said I little to sternly, he say his daughters face morph and added " But if it is not said bluntly no outside teenager, mate help then you may" finished with a rare Snape smile .. A real smile.

Lily smirked


	2. Chapter 2

A/N don't own anything... don't claim... though maybe of Lilly but not the origin of her name... ;)

* * *

The three adults and a couple of death eaters sat at the table, at Malfoy Manor.

They were eating a magnificent feast as the meeting with the dark lord had just finished. Lilly and Draco were in

one room or another probably trying to recover from the meeting, branding I suppose you could call it.

Lucius hated doing this to Lilly but most of all he hated putting his son through this torture. Draco probably felt so angry and

hopeless not being able to protect his mate.

"So we all know the plan?" asked Lucius after the death eaters had left. Everyone nodded in unison, except one.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of the kids going back to Hogwarts" Said Narcissa, her voice weak "what if..."

"They will be fine, they will protect each other" said Lucius with a comforting hand on her back.

Severus thought it wise not to voice his opinions.

* * *

Harry walked through the barrier,and he immediately saw the green Hogwarts Express and a warming sensation rippled through his body. 

With a jolt he was pushed forward.

"Oi, mate why the hell didnt't you move?!" asked Ron

"Sorry, just happy, that's all," replied Harry with a smile.

"Come dears, you don't want to be late" Mars Wesley said sternly.

All the Wesley kids said their goodbyes and Mrs Wesley kissed them all, including Harry.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville all found the compartment that Hermione was in, sat down and waved out the window as the train

pulled away.

* * *

After a long time spent catching up, Harry found that after two bottles of Pumpkin Juice he really needed to pee. He excused himself opened

the compartment door and walked out. Unaware that just three compartments further down a girl almost the spitting image of him was

doing the exact same thing.

The two students headed to the rear of the train Harry a few paces behind. But suddenly, so suddenly that Harry had barely

blinked, the girl turned and bumped strait into him knocking them both down. With a thud they were both on the floor.

"My god!" exclaimed the girl "I'm so sorry!"

"My bad" said Harry trying to hoist himself up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." the girl kept saying while trying to get up.

"My god Potter! Don't even know common courtesy" said Draco with a smirk.

He had seen everything from a compartment and couldn't't miss the chance to pick on Potter,"not only did you knock a lady over, you didnt't even help her up"

Harry who had only just got up himself didnt't really have a chance to help the girl up. He settled with scowling and saying "Screw you Malfoy!"

Malfoy bent down and offered his hand to the girl. She wordlessly took it got up and nodded her thanks to Draco before walking back

to the compartment she had previously occupied.

"Stay away from Lilly" said Malfoy with a glare in Harry's direction.

"Who?"asked Harry clueless

"That girl!" said Draco not dropping the sternness from his voice.

"Why?"

"It's for the best" and with that Draco walked off.

* * *

That night after the sorting of the new first years and Lilly Snape, the last name in fact shocking almost everyone. What didnt't shock them was 

when she was placed in Slytherin and sat next to Draco, they had been informed that she was exchanging from Australia.

"So how do you and Draco know each other" asked Blaise when everyone was in their respective common rooms.

"Well, families know families. I guess" Said Lilly

"Do you feel shame having the same name as that filthy mud blood Lilly Potter?" asked Pansy

Lilly couldn't't say anything, she was trying so hard not to say anything as it would ruin everything.

Luckily Draco sensed this and saved her.

"Of course, but she is not a traitor and the name does not mark her as one either!"

Lilly smiled, fake but unnoticed, and said she was tired. She bid everyone good night and went into Draco's private room that they

shared without Dumbledore's knowledge.

A/N soz for it being slow... lots of homework and assignments, for both me and my helper!! which i thank :)


End file.
